


Dodgy Dating

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: Hermione Granger gets thrown back in time and ends up dating her best friends Uncle...





	Dodgy Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Hermiones Haven Rolladrabble prompt:  
> Time Travel/Marauder era Hermione Granger/Gideon Prewett.  
> This pairing is so outside my comfort zone! my knowledge of Mr G Prewett is going to be mostly  
> from my imagination and the few facts off Pottermore.  
> Thank you to the Ladies of Hermione's Haven for organising the Rolladrabble.

Hermione Granger sat at the long table in the Burrows Kitchen, she had been helping Molly Weasley sort through boxes of photos.

The young witch had been repairing the old and torn ones, using various charms to smooth out dog ears, creases and faded colours.

Molly had gone upstairs to get some photo albums to place the repaired photos in, she now came bustling back into the kitchen, her arms full of leather bound books.

" I found them, they were in the back of my wardrobe...I haven't looked at these for years...there is one with just pictures of him...I thought you might like it dear." said Molly.

" Thank you Molly...that is kind of you to offer me the whole album...I would like just the one photo...the one of us together before...before he went..." Hermione answered.

" Of course dear...there is not a day that goes by when I don't think about them, My brothers were older than me, Gideon joined the order first, then Fabian followed! I couldn't join then...not with the children being so young, They were both brave men and in their prime of life...you made Gideon happy, even if only for a short time."

" We were pretending at the start, to cover up my being in the wrong time...then later on we got together properly."

After the war Hermione Granger had started working at the Ministry of Magic as an Unspeakable, she had been in the time room, helping to repair some antique timeturners, she had turned an hourglass on one, it had started to spin on its own accord and she had ended up in 1981.  
Gideon Prewett just happened to be the wizard who had found Hermione in the time room, he was also an Unspeakable, the young witch explained what had happened, Gideon said that it was not unusual and they just had to make sure she didn't disrupt any timelines, he would take her to a place of safety, wait until the timeturner was repaired, then send her back to her own time, no harm done.  
Gideon Prewett took Hermione to a safe house, he introduced her to a Younger looking Albus Dumbledore, after explaining the situation, Hermione was told about the order of the Phoenix and the first wizarding war, she was told firmly that as she was from the future she was not to discuss what happened in her time, or to interfere in this timeline.  
Hermione agreed with this, she would pretend to be Gideon Prewetts muggleborn girlfriend.  
Gideon introduced her to his Brother Fabian, both wizards had bright red hair, blue eyes and reminded Hermione of Bill Weasley before Fenrir Greybacks attack, it was then that the curly haired witch realised that these were Molly Weasley's brothers, Prewett was her maiden name.  
As time went on, and they pretended to date, Hermione started to develop feelings for Gideon, he was an intelligent, kind and funny man, she tried not to fall for him, knowing that in a matter of time he and his brother would die at the hand of Death eaters.  
One day they both apparated to the coast to spend a day at the seaside, they ended up in Seaford on the Sussex coast, Gideon had asked a muggle to take a photo of Hermione and himself standing on the beach, later when it was developed, he gave a copy to Hermione and put one in a personal photo album, on the beach he told her that he loved her, she also told him how she felt about him, this had made the Auburn haired wizard Exstatic.  
For a few precious weeks Gideon and Hermione were happy being together, then came the day when she had to go back to her own time, Gideon went with her back to the timeroom, kissed her for the last time, held her close and said she would always be in his heart, and hopefully one day they would find each other again.  
Hermione told him she would always love him, she kissed him one last time, telling him to stay safe.  
Gideon placed the mended timeturner around Hermiones neck, turned the hour glass the correct amount of turns, squeezed her hand, stepped back, the last thing she saw as she faded was his smile.

Sitting in the kitchen Hermione took the photo out of the album, she blinked back tears as she looked at the beloved face of her Gideon.

"I miss him so much...I wish I could have told him everything...but it would have changed all that we know, but I don't regret our time together." she sobbed.

" I know my love, He told me all about you...not how you had gone back in time, but how he felt about you, I saw his picture of you in his album, then you told me about the incident with the timeturner, and it all pieced together...I will keep to our wand oath to never mention our chat." Molly replied.

Hermione Granger never loved another wizard, she never married, she had a long, sucessful career as an Unspeakable, she did indeed find Gideon again, he was waiting for her when she passed over to the Summerlands.

Fin~


End file.
